


Worth it

by JointheBrisistance



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Honestly this is just a self-indulgent starbucks au, M/M, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JointheBrisistance/pseuds/JointheBrisistance
Summary: "A Pike, black, for my darlin' in the suit," the man tells him with a wink. 
Hanzo ignores the heat rising to his cheeks as he takes it, "You are too much."
McCree gives him another toothy grin, "That’s where I'll have to disagree with ya, sweetheart. I'd say I'm just enough."





	

As much as he hates to admit it, Jesse McCree loves his job at Starbucks. Sure, he's almost 40 and this most certainly was not what he thought his life would be like, but he can't complain. 

His coworkers are nice, even though most of them are about 10 years younger than him, but even if they weren't, the amount of free coffee he gets is about enough to keep him satisfied.

It's just him and Hana, a college student, out front right now, with their manager, Jack, in the back working on shift duties. 

It's a slow day and McCree finds himself wiping down the counters for what feels like the 10th that hour. 

Hana is chattering on about the newest game she's been playing, and how her next paycheck is definitely going to go to buying new skins (or something like that.)

Hana's a sweet girl, and her voice is definitely better than the annoyingly soft hum of the espresso machine and the light clacking from their only guest typing away at his laptop, even if he can't make heads or tails of what she's saying. 

The door swings open just as McCree finishes wiping everything down. He turns, regular work smile plastered to his face to see... the most beautiful man he's ever seen in his life.

He's shorter than McCree by a couple of inches, dressed in an all black suit and shoes to match. His hair looks soft, with a majority pulled into a tight ponytail atop his head and the rest framing his regal cheekbones with greying strands. 

McCree's used to seeing businessmen come in and out of the store, but this man is something else entirely. 

He doesn't notice he's staring until Hana elbows him toward the register where the man is standing, waiting. 

"What can I get for ya today?" McCree asks, finding his voice. 

The man looks up at the menu behind him, brows knitted together as if he is studying it. McCree can't help but think it's cute. 

"I would like a large, regular coffee with three shots of espresso."

"Alright, that'll be a venti for ya then. Room for cream and sugar, sugar?"

The girl at the bar groans loudly, "Seriously, old man?" 

McCree ignores her completely. 

"No, just the coffee will be fine."

He nods, shooting Hanzo a blinding grin, "And is there a name to go with that pretty face or should I just call you later?"

Hanzo lets out a snort as he looks the man up and down. McCree can't help but puff out his chest a little more under the man's gaze. 

"Hanzo."

McCree lets out a whistle as he scratches the name onto the cup, "I sure do like the sound of that. I'll have your drink ready for ya by the bar in just a second, Hanzo."

The businessman gives him the briefest of nods before making his way over there, staring at McCree's back as he works on his order.

"I'd ask ya why you'd want it black, darlin', but you're obviously sweet enough on your own." 

The man looks like he's enjoying himself a little too much as lets the shots pull. 

Hanzo doesn't answer, instead he busies himself with looking down at his phone.

McCree tries again.

"You new around here, sweetheart? 'Cause I'm sure I'd remember someone as fine as yourself coming into my store."

Hanzo gives him a short look, "I do not usually go to places like these for coffee." 

"I can tell. Ya look like the type to have one of those fancy brewin' machines at home."

Hanzo refuses to give the man the satisfaction of knowing that he is right, instead changing the topic slightly, "I do not usually drink coffee."

McCree hums in agreement, "Then why the change? Big meeting at the office today?"

"That is none of your business."

McCree shrugs, "Fair enough." 

He turns back to his coffee, quickly dumping his pulled shots into the cup of coffee and stirring. He makes his way over to the bar with a hop to his step, before placing a lid atop the cup and passing it over to Hanzo. 

"A Pike, black, for my darlin' in the suit," the man tells him with a wink. 

Hanzo ignores the heat rising to his cheeks as he takes it, "You are too much."

McCree gives him another toothy grin, "That’s where I'll have to disagree with ya, sweetheart. I'd say I'm just enough."

The businessman rolls his eyes as he takes a tentative sip of his coffee, savoring the dark taste on his tongue. The coffee is almost as bitter as he is. 

"How do ya like it? Best ya ever had, right?"

"It is sufficient." 

McCree beams down at him, figuring that's as a good of a compliment as he's going to get from the man. 

"I'm happy that I could be of service to ya, darlin'."

Hanzo nods to him, taking another sip before doing the unthinkable. He smiles. It's a tiny one, and it's gone in a second, but he sees it.

"Thank you," he squints his eyes, looking McCree over before spotting what he's looking for. He pokes his finger into against McCree's name tag, "Jesse McCree."

For one of the first times in his life, he's been shocked into silence. All he can is stare at the man, slack jawed. 

"You are more likely to catch flies than my attention with your mouth hanging open like that," Hanzo says, a soft playful smirk sticking to his lips.

McCree can't help the flush that snakes around his cheeks, "You caught me there, darlin'." 

They stand there in a comfortable silence, Hanzo standing, taking tiny sips of his coffee, and McCree, preparing a couple of mobile orders. 

"I have to return to work now," Hanzo tells him after a couple of minutes, but he doesn't move immediately, just stands there for a second staring at McCree with that small smile.

The cowboy smiles back, even has the audacity to tip his head at him, as if he were tipping an invisible hat. 

"Oh my GOD, you guys should just kiss already!" The other barista is leaned forward on her elbows, looking at them with something akin to disgust. 

They both flush then and McCree starts, sputtering, "Now you see here, Hana-"

He can practically hear the girl roll her eyes as she ignores him, instead turning around and disappearing into the back room.

"Sorry about that. Kids have no respect these days." 

Hanzo nods absently, and for a second, Jesse thinks that he might have missed his chance because of the small girl and he swears-

"Perhaps she is right." 

"Ya- what?" 

Hanzo doesn't wait for him to answer as he leans across the counter, grabbing McCree by his apron strings. He tugs him close until their lips are just millimeters away from touching. 

McCree feels his warm breath on his lips, but just as he's about to kiss back, the other man pulls away, with a teasing smirk on his lips and a light blush dusting across his high cheekbones. McCree barely notices that Hanzo has something in his hand before the man tugs one of his arms to him and starts writing something out on his exposed wrist. 

"My number," Hanzo tells him, capping McCree's marker- when had he even taken that?- and sliding it almost slyly across the counter, "So you can call me later."

McCree ignores it in favor of looking down at the numbers, along with the name written out across his skin in neat, efficient letters. The silence stretches on between them, dangerously teetering towards awkward. 

Hanzo looks down, checking the time on his expensive looking watch, "My lunch break will be over shortly," he takes another long sip of his coffee.

"That's a real shame, darlin'," McCree pushes, finally finding his words again, "Sure I can't make ya anything else? It'll be on me."

Hanzo sends him another smile, shaking his head. McCree's stomach does about 100 backflips in 1 second flat.

"That will not be necessary," he waves his coffee in the air, "This will more than suffice. goodbye, Jesse." 

The Japanese man finally turns on heel to leave, making his way to the door in a few short steps. 

"Hanzo!" McCree calls to him just as he reaches the door. His grip on the handle falters slightly as he turns around to stare at the other man questioningly. 

McCree jogs out from behind the counter to meet him, "You're forgettin' somethin', darlin'."

The man snakes an arm around Hanzo's waist and pulls him close. He leans in close, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Hanzo is stunned for a moment, before bringing his free hand up to cup McCree's cheek and deepen the kiss slightly. 

A sudden cough breaks the two of them apart. Hana is back, this time with an older, white haired man in tow. 

"Jesse- back now," is all the man says before retreating back into the back room.

McCree lets out a laugh, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "Sorry about that, Sugar. I get off at about 8. I'll call ya then, yeah?"

Hanzo nods, though somewhat dazedly, McCree notices proudly. He steps back to open the door for the businessman and he shuffles out, sending him one more heated look before making his way down the sidewalk. McCree watches him until he's out of site. 

When he turns back around, Hana has this little shit eating grin on her face. Before he can tell her to shove it, the girl speaks.

"You know Jack's gonna have to write you up for that, right?" 

McCree shrugs, shooting her an easy smile before making his way towards the back of the store where the manager was no doubt waiting to chew his head off. 

He thinks Hanzo's smile and how soft those lips felt against his. 

"Worth it."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for bad pick-up lines.


End file.
